Emancipatory Christmas
by Kamehameha
Summary: Keitaro and Naru spend the Christmas Day together, how is that going to turn out?


Emancipatory Christmas

By Kamehameha

Kameha: I don't own Love Hina or any other characters! Enjoy reading and read and review!

--------

As the sun rose from its hiding spot, Keitaro woke up. It wasn't because of Shinobu's sweet scent of breakfast, Motoko's, vicious, but morning training, Suu's strange alarm contraptions, Sara's little pranks or was it the Naru punch, neither Mutsumi nor Kitsune. Thus it was Christmas Eve. All week he planned for this day. Finally it was time.

After morning breakfast, Keitaro stood up and announced "Since I've been spending this 3rd Christmas (for manga) with you, I wanted to make it special. For this day, I will spend one day with you and the rest could party all night, I'll pay for whatever you need. I just want to make this a great day for all of you."

Kitsune smirked, "Did you already have someone in mind?"

Keitaro paused for a bit, then answered the question, "Yes, I picked..."

'Keitaro…'

'Urashima'

'Senpai!'

'Keitaro'

'Keitaro!'

  
'Baka Ronin'

'Keitaro'

'Kei-kun'

"Narusegawa!" Keitaro announced. There was a blush creeping up Naru's face as he looked over to her. 'Keitaro…' she repeated that thought replayed in her mind; finally she smiled at the thought of spending an entire day with someone she liked more than Seta. A huge squeal was heard before the commotion began.

"Senpai!"

"It's not like that Shinobu-chan!!"

"Urashima! You'd better watch yourself or I'll kill every living bone in your body if something happens to Naru-Senpai!"

"I'm not going to do anything!"

"Make sure you don't give 'it' to him!"

"What are you saying?!!?! Not again!!"

"Ara Ara..."

"Naru's so lucky! Let's go Sara! We'll building something to show them when they get back"

"OKAY!"

After a while, the Hinata Inn was quieter as the residents settled down. The two left the house and was quiet since then, until Kitsune spoke up, "Did he say party all night? His pay?"

Naru wore a light pink skirt and a white T-shirt while Keitaro wore a his usually, unfashionable jacket, green T-shirt and jeans. Keitaro and Naru both strolled down the block, not saying a word until, "Keitaro, where are you planning to take me on this special occasion?"

"Well, I was hoping to first go skating, have lunch, watch a movie, eat dinner and go to the hotel I booked."

"A hotel?"

"I was hoping to spend some alone time away from Hinata Inn"

Naru grinned and glanced at him. "Alright…" She put her arm around his. Keitaro felt the gesture and turned crimson. Finally they arrived to their destination; the building beside the rink had all the rentals. They looked at each other and walked inside.

~One the Rink~

Keitaro landed on his butt for the 10th time. Unlike her, he was not much of a skater, but he tried to get away from the edge by at least 1 foot. Naru skated towards him after seeing the unskilled skater fall to the floor again. "If you weren't a skater you should have just told me that. And we didn't have to come here either."

Keitaro was able to stand up again and slid a little and fell again.

Naru lent him a hand and pulled him up. 

"Here, I'll teach you how to skate."

He followed her instructions carefully. Naru, on the other hand, kept glancing at Keitaro. His determined and masculine face, wind blowing through his hair and his tall and strong structure gave Naru something to think about other than skating. (A/N: *drools*)

Two hours later, he skated like a pro… Well at least he tried to… He rarely landed on his butt except he rammed into the sides of the rink instead. Mostly because he stared at her intensely, not paying attention to the obstacles ahead.

Suddenly, the two of them looked at each other and their eyes met. A smile and a blush crept up on both their faces and stopped skating. 

Just then a little kid hit Naru. She, being unprepared for the, landed on Keitaro with some impact. Naru's head was on Keitaro's chest. His heart could be heard, every steady heartbeat, strong yet calm. She blushed.

"Grrrr…" A sound of a rumble could be heard and interrupted the little dream fantasy of Naru.

Naru giggled and Keitaro blushed of embarrassment the two got up.

"I'm sorry Keitaro; I didn't know you were that hungry, you should have just said something."

"Sorry about that, I got so caught up in skating, I forgot I was hungry."

"Shall we go?"

Keitaro nodded, "Sure."

After returning the skates, the happy couple strolled down a couple of blocks before they turned to see a restaurant. The sign said, "Dim Sum Dining."

"Up for Chinese food Narusegawa?"

"Okay!" She replied enthusiastically. 

Keitaro ordered 2 buffet lunches and the buffet served Dim Sum today. Basically it was an all-you-can-eat Dim Sum meal. The sweet scent of dumplings was irresistible as was the mouth watering rice wrapped in banana tree leaves was appetizing. (A/N: Actually, Rice wrapped in Banana tree leaves ain't that bad… Adds more taste to the rice and keeps it warm too! *drools*) for dessert, they were served mango pudding for the happy couple. Naru took a scoop of it and blushed as she held the spoon in front of Keitaro.

Keitaro gave her a confused look and blushed as he let the food come in his mouth. The sweet taste of fresh mango and a tad bit of fresh fruit filled his mouth with sensation. He scooped up his bowl of mango pudding and ate it. It tasted different then Naru's bowl. Being fed by Naru was like taking a trip through the heavens, soaring through the clouds at its highest peak. (A/N: Maybe I'm over reacting just a tad bit, like Cooking Master Boy)

Naru giggled as Keitaro paused for a bit and she watched him fly into his own little dream world. She waited a little bit before she spoke, knowing that he might have finished his little paradise sequence.

"So Keitaro, what movie did you plan for us to see?"

Keitaro paused for a bit and answered, "Well, it was a movie that I heard that was really good, A Love Hina Christmas." (A/N: ^-^ A movie you all know well and clear!)

Naru smiled, "I've always wanted to watch that one! When does it start?"

Keitaro's eyes reverted to watch and back at Naru, "Ummm… Now?"

The two fled out of the building after paying quickly and ran to the movie theatre. They missed the beginning commercial but came just in time to see Sue telling Shin and Akik about Christmas wishes. (A/N: I bet you know where I got the names from! ^-^;;;)

As they watched the movie, Naru and Keitaro thought, 'Why does this sound so familiar?' 

During the movie, when Na said that she wanted to go to Toudai with Kei, the entire room was filled with Awww…. Just then, Naru kicked Keitaro, "Quiet!" She muttered to him, knowing that he was the only one that yelled 'Awww…'

At least it was dinner; Keitaro ordered 2 rare steaks and 2 glasses of red wine. As the meal was being served, Naru spoke up, "Keitaro, I-I'd like to say, Thanks for I-inviting me."

The two eyes met and got close until… the waiter set a vase of flower in front of the two and set the wine as well, interrupting the twosome from their 'Love' world. The two blushed as they saw the smile on the waiter's face, "Sorry, Carry On…" The waiter said before entering the kitchen.

The room was dimly lit and candle on the dining table were mostly the part that was lit. It was romantic… 'He sure knows his restaurants…' Naru thought as she experienced the mouthwatering, juicy and savory sensation that satisfied her taste buds. She smiled as the wait refilled the red wine. Keitaro glanced at Naru, 'She's so cute when she smiles…'

"What did you say Keitaro?" Naru asked.

'Damn, did I say that out loud?' "Ummm… Nothing! Hahaha, Nothing at all Narusegawa!" Keitaro blushed and continued eating quickly.

After dinner, the two set off to the hotel. As soon as they were inside, Keitaro went immediately to the front desk.

"I'm Keitaro Urashima; I booked a couple days ago?"

The receptionist nodded and said, "Yes, we apparently have only one room left since the constructions are being taken place here. Do you mind if you two shared a room?"

The look on the couple's faces turned pale, eyes widened and most of all, their hearts abruptly stopped momentarily. 'It's déjà vu all over again.' They both thought.

As they entered the room, they turned to stone, immediately know that…

"THERE'S ONLY ONE BED?!?!?!" They both exclaimed.

(A/N: Me: ^-^;;;

Shinobu: YOU'RE SO MEAN!! *runs away crying*

Me: SHINOBU DON'T RUN!!!

Motoko: *glares at Kameha* If Anything Happens To Naru-Senpai…

Me: EP!! *gulps*

Kitsune: Hehehehe…

Me: What are you thinking now Mitsune?

Mutsumi: Ara Ara…

Me: -_-;;;

Suu: Oooo!! Are they gonna kiss? Are they? Are they?

Me: Umm…

Sara: Ewww… Ronin and Naru? No way!

Me: *bursts into anger* BE QUIET! LET'S FINISH THE FIC BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!!!

All: Okay… *walks away disappointingly*)

Naru frowned, "I feel like we're being set up, like last time."

"Seems like it, doesn't it?"

Naru looked around, a bathroom, a kitchen, a TV and 1 bed. She glanced at the table and grabbed the paper. The title read "Outdoor Hot Springs, NEW!"

Naru thought for moment and looked in the bag she brought from home. 'Good think Keitaro told me to bring a bathing suit; I thought that pervert was being himself again!' She put down her bag and laid it down on the counter and took out her bathing suit and towel. "Keitaro, I'm going to the hot springs, y-you… Ummm… Want join me?" She blushed after finishing the sentence.

Keitaro turned crimson, as he replied, "Sure…"

~At the Hot Springs~

Naru sat down as down as she looked up as at the stars. Luckily the hot spring was divided into a men and women one but only a bamboo wall separated the two. It was 11:55, almost Christmas, only 5 minutes until the big holiday. She sunk in the water a little to keep herself from getting cold. 

On the other side, she could hear some splashing on the male's side. She leaned against the bamboo wall to get a better hearing on the other side. Keitaro also leaned against the wall, he sighed and asked, "Beautiful night isn't it?"

"Ya. Keitaro, It's been such a great day, I wish we could all spend everyday with you together."

"Me too…" Keitaro smiled. 

As on cue, there were some rumbling in the air. Fireworks filled up the sky with bright colors and loud rumbling noises. (A/N: Well, I guess you can have fireworks…) The two stared up in the sky as the colors filled and lit up the night sky.

~At Hinata Inn~

All the residents at the Inn could all see exactly what Naru and Keitaro saw, except at a different view.

~Back at the Hot Springs~

Naru got up as she wiped herself off and took a shower. As she headed inside the hotel room, Keitaro followed along. 

Naru wore her pajamas as did Keitaro, she immediately fell on the futon. Keitaro glanced around the room for a couch or an extra futon, but there was none. 

"Keitaro… I was wondering… Do you want to share a bed with me?"

Keitaro blushed and slowly nodded. Naru let Keitaro lay on the futon. She played with his hair and took off his glasses, "You're pretty cute without your glasses…"

Keitaro stroked her long hair, "You're beautiful, with or without your glasses." He whispered in her ear.

Naru hugged him and they looked at each other. Eyes interlocked and got closer until their lips met. They kissed passionately, hoping that the dream would never end. After a while, they both broke it and embraced.

Keitaro slowly whispered in her ear. "I love you Naru."

"I love you too… Kei-kun."

As they said that, the tiresome couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

~The Next Morning~

As Keitaro and Naru arrived at the Inn the residents of the Inn greeted them.

"Sempai!! Breakfast is ready!"

"Good Morning Shinobu-chan"

  
"Urashima! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING DID YOU???"

"NO!!!"

"Oooo… Did you do 'it' with him?"

"Ara…"

"NO!!!"

"Here's our latest invention Keitaro"

"Umm.. That's nice… SARAH DON'T TOUCH THAT"

"Oooo… What does this button do?"

"AHHHH!!!"

As Keitaro landed on his head, Kitsune walked up to him and smiled triumphantly.

"You pay!"

Keitaro's eyes widened at the piece of paper that just happens to be called 'The Bill'.

------

Kameha: What did you think of that?

All: *argues with Kameha*

Kameha: Nevermind, just Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!


End file.
